Eggs, Love, and Dessert
by fanficfan888
Summary: Some Nick/Jess fluff! Set somewhere in the relationshippy future.


**Author's Note: Hello all you wonderful people! So I haven't forgotten about my other story, "everything is not okay", but I've really been into non-angsty, possible relationshippy Nick/Jess stuff recently and I quickly wrote this as a result. It's some harmless fluff and a bit of a tease! Hope you guys enjoy it! And please review! I love hearing from all of you and it really makes me want to write more for you guys! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Guess who doesn't own New Girl or anything to do with it? Me!**

Nick sat on the couch with a bowl of cereal and channel-surfed, strictly observing his Saturday tradition of lazing around. Winston paced around the room, smiling goofily while he planned his day with Shelby and Schmidt sat near Nick on the couch, caught in a flurry of typing, clicking, and complaining about having to go into work on the weekend.

Jess' bedroom door opened slowly and Nick's heart skipped a beat. They had just acknowledged their feelings for one another two nights ago, when a jealous and slightly drunk Nick came clean to Jess about how he hated the guy she was with and how he saw her with someone more down to earth, someone who cared more about her, someone more like him. She was taken aback, thrilled, and after the initial shock wore off, told him she cared for him too. The prolonged glances, thinly veiled flirtation, and reluctant hints of something more they had been sharing of late were exciting but she wanted something more and she wanted that with him.

They spent that night in Jess' room, holding one another and giggling, overwhelmed with their newly found bliss, but they didn't make love. Both wanted to take their time with the other and both wanted to savor each caress, each kiss. They spent the night intermingling fingers, playing with eachother's hair, kissing eachother's necks, and exploring more and more of the other's body. It was the most intimate night either of them had had in a long time.

They broke the news to Schmidt and Winston the next day, hand in hand, at breakfast. The two were surprised but not shell-shocked, slightly tentative about the new development but still incredibly happy. Schmidt congratulated Nick on "literally scoring the girl next door" and Winston told them to "please not act like lovesick puppies all the time" because he was "top-dog lover" and that there was room for only one of those in the loft.

The rest of the day was spent disobeying Winston's command to strictly avoid being lovesick-though the gang ended up adhering to their usual "dinner and the bar" routine, Nick and Jess couldn't make it more obvious that they were a new couple. Nick drove and Jess sat at the front (because girlfriends always get shotgun). When all five of them occupied a booth, Nick had his arm wound tightly around his Jess' shoulders. They'd laugh and converse, and Jess would be playing with his fingers and resting her head on his shoulder between laughs. Nick ignored customers (much to the dismay of his boss who jolted Nick out of his romantic reveries several times in the night with shrieks of his name) and focused on the blue-eyed brunette that sat across from him on a barstool, as the two whispered sweet-nothings into eachothers ears and exchanged soft kisses on the mouth.

It was bliss. Pure bliss for the both of them. And Nick's heart fluttered at the sound of Jess' door opening because he couldn't wait to see what this lazy Saturday had in store for him and his new girlfriend. Jess walked out in a pair of navy blue pajamas with white edging, her hair thick and wild and luscious, her glasses perched on her button nose. As she entered the living room, she flashed Nick a massive smile, and her heart skipped a beat when he smiled sweetly back, his eyes full of a warmth she could never get enough of. She walked over to him and plopped down on his lap, wound her arms round his neck and uttered a semi-shy and slightly sensual "Hey you".

Nick held her and ran his hand slowly up and down her left calf. "Hey beautiful".

His voice always became an octave lower when it was just the two of them, reveling in one another. It made her feel like little fairies were doing cartwheels in her stomach. It apparently had quite a different effect on Schmidt though, who interrupted their little moment with one of his usual mini-monologues.

"It's the morning, guys. Mornings are made for groggy complaining about the impending stress, pace, and pressure of modern life. This thing you guys are doing, it's dragging our entire civilization back to mythical times we fought so hard to move on from. Did you hear me? Our ENTIRE civilization. PRE-MODERN TIMES."

Nick chuckled. "Schmidt, I know you're really excited about working on a Saturday but try and contain yourself."

"Oh be quiet, you vagabond."

Nick made the bemused version of his turtle face and turned his attention back to Jess.

"Anyway.."

Jess smiled. "Anyway"

"So what does your Saturday have in store for you, Miss Day"

"I'm very glad you asked, actually. I thought we could go down to the park and catch this really great guy who plays saxophone near central square every weekend. Then maybe lunch and...dessert?" Jess finished her sentence with what looked like playfulness, embarrassment, and hope all rolled up in one expression. Nick found it adorable, making it obvious by giving the hand whose fingers he had been interlacing with his own a small squeeze.

"Dessert eh? One of your famous cupcakes? Cookies?".

Jess frowned the slightest bit as Nick flashed her a coy, knowing smile. It had been difficult for her to muster up the courage to say what she did what with all their history behind them and her own shy attitude towards sex. That and their first time would OBVIOUSLY be a big a deal.

"I'm kidding, babe!" Nick laughed as he tried his hand at damage control.

"Oh shut up!", Jess said, half-joking, half passive aggressive, lightly hitting his shoulder and she got off of his lap and went towards the kitchen. Her extremely girlfriend-y and slightly childlike reaction made Nick laugh and his heart flutter for the second time that morning. He loved that he could share these classic couple moments with someone as amazing as Jess, his Jess.

"Hey, where're you going!"

"I'm hungry!" Jess shouted back as she grabbed a few eggs from the fridge.

"Jess, Spanish omelet for me please, thanks", Winston shouted out, still busy on the phone with Shelby.

Nick smiled and shook his head, as he got up and made his way towards the kitchen. Jess was busy mixing various ingredients in a bowl, smiling to herself because she knew Nick would apologize and try and be all cute and irresistibly sexy at the same time and just the thought of it was making her giddy. Her daydreaming was interrupted when she felt Nick's masculine arms around her waist and his head rest next to her neck.

"Hey", he whispered into her ear before he kissed the back of it slowly with his full lips. It was driving Jess crazy but she merely smiled and managed to control herself, continuing to mix. Nick's moved his hands from around her waist where they were rubbing the sides of her stomach to higher up her torso making their way dangerously close to her breasts from where they eventually stretched out each one of her arms and forcibly stopped her from cooking.

"Nick", Jess said in her deep voice, " Can't you see I'm busy." Jess felt electricity running through her entire body, some parts more pulsating than others, finding herself almost completely at the mercy of her new boyfriend. They played with eachother's hands as Nick took in the intoxicating smell of Jess' hair and moved his head down to near her collar bone where he kissed her tantalizingly soft, and whispered again. " I'm sorry. Do you want me to go away?"

Jess smirked and wanted to be strong but Nick was making it extremely difficult for her. She decided to tease him back. "Do you want to go away?"

Nick's hands made their way to Jess' hips where they ran themselves up and down, slowly, sensually. "Not really, no."

"What if I said I did want you to go away? Would you?" Jess felt herself blush at her own teasing but she loved doing this to Nick and she loved what he did to her. How crazy he drove her, in so many ways...

"Probably not", Nick said confidently as he took a finger and brought it near the top of Jess' pajama bottoms, flirting with the drawstring, lightly caressing the part of her stomach directly below her belly button. Jess felt the heat from her face intensify and infiltrate her entire body.

"Hey Jess, on second thought make that a...what the hell are you guys doing!", Winston exclaimed as he approached the couple who quickly broke apart on hearing his voice. Jess let out a bit of a laugh and smiled widely, quickly grabbing a bowl and frantically mixing away. Nick rubbed the back of his head and squinted up at Winston, a half-smile glued to his face, ignoring Schmidt in the background in the background who was shouting "What are they doing, Winston? Jar them. Jar them!"

Winston smiled and shook his head as he turned around and walked back to the sofa, simultaneously telling Schmidt to put five dollars in the jar for employing the use of the phrase "jar" ironically, since it was made for Schmidt's own douchebaggery.

After watching Winston walk away, Nick took Jess by the shoulders and turned her around to face him. She still had her bowl in her hands but stopped the passive aggressive act as she smiled giddily at him, not being able to suppress-happy-Jess, giggling at what just happened. Nick looked at her with that intense warmth again and played with her hair.

"Hey. Sorry for being an idiot earlier", Nick said as he kissed her right cheek, "I can't wait to spend the day together", he uttered before kissing her left cheek and then he brought his face an inch away from hers and whispered "Looking forward to all the dessert I can get" before kissing her lips, slow and deep. After breaking the short but amazing kiss, Nick smiled at Jess, rubbed his cheek with his thumb and turned around to head back to the sofa. Jess closed her eyes, smiled for the umpteenth time that hour, and attempted to catch her own breath, mixing away at something she knew wasn't going to make a very good omelet.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this little one-shot! If you did, please review! Nothing makes a writer happier than knowing someone enjoyed their work! It keeps us going! Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
